A Silly Girl
by shamus
Summary: This is Maria Lucas' story. Takes place about 2 years after P&P. Has Maria grown up? Please R & R!
1. An Odd New Friend

Maria Lucas was tired of being thought of as a silly girl. She was but fifteen years old when her neighbor Elizabeth Bennett married the fabulously wealthy Mr. Darcy, and caused a stir of interest that kept their mothers clucking for months. But then, she had always considered her mother and Mrs. Bennett as very much like hens, so it was not a dramatic difference.

She was the dearest of friends with Elizabeth's younger sisters Kitty and Lydia, who were considered very silly by all who knew her.

Now two years had passed, Maria was now seventeen. Lydia had been married to Mr. Wickham, and privately Maria thought she was just as silly as a married woman as she was a sixteen-year-old flirt. Now, Kitty, out from under the influence of her frivolous sister, had settled down some, much to the delight of her father, who concurred that there was at least one less silly girl in England.

Maria had always been regarded as silly by association, even though she was always far too shy to be as outrageous a flirt as Lydia, or as boisterous a complainer as Kitty. Strange it was, how everyone, including her mother and sister Charlotte, considered her as vain and thoughtless as her companions. She liked dancing and flirting as much as any other seventeen-year-old girl, but she also liked to read, especially poetry. Especially Keats and Sir Walter Scott. There was no one, in her mind, that could hold a candle to Sir Walter Scott.

It was springtime at Lucas Lodge, which meant an annual visit from her sister and her odious husband Mr. Collins. Maria personally couldn't stand him, with his contemptuous stupidity and misplaced vanity. This year, however, would be different, she thought, and definitely in a more positive direction. This year Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were coming for the visit, for Elizabeth had always been close friends with Charlotte. Jane, the eldest Bennett girl, and her agreeable husband Mr. Charles Bingley, were coming as well.

It will be a fine house party, she thought. Mr. Bingley was bringing some of his friends from London, and they were all staying at his house in Longbourne. New people in town were always exciting, even though Maria herself was never particularly noticed by any of them. She was of average height and average looks, the same as her sister, and Maria had long since decided that if all those got you was a husband like Mr. Collins, then she had better be resolved to eternal spinsterhood.

"Ah, Miss Lucas, here you are." Mr. Collins poked his head in through the slightly ajar library door. "I would never have guessed to look in the library! It's wonderful, absolutely wonderful, this fancy of yours to expand your mind. Oh, oh, dear Charlotte told me all about it, my child. If I may be so bold as to recommend several titles for you to ponder on? Though I do not consider my own judgment to be so great, I have it on the word of Lady Catherine DeBourgh that my opinions are not to be ignored!" Mr. Collins followed this speech with a chuckle that was surely meant to be self-deprecating, but only served to annoy Maria further.

"Mr. Collins, good morning. Is my sister or mother in need of me?" she asked, avoiding his offer of mentoring her 'expansion of the mind'.

"Oh, yes, my dear. Your mother sent me in search for you, she wants you to attend her upstairs, for the guests will be arriving shortly for tonight's entertainment."

Maria sighed quietly, thanked Mr. Collins politely, and headed upstairs to see her mother.

"Maria! You're not nearly ready! We have less than an hour before the guests start arriving!" her mother, in various states of dress, seemed on the edge of some sort of breakdown. "You know how Mrs. Bennett likes to come early, and stay late! Hurry along to your chamber, silly girl, and get yourself presentable! You know Mr. Bingley is bringing his bachelor friends from London! And of course Mrs. Michaels will bring all her vulgar daughters, in hopes of snagging one of them. What are you waiting there for, girl! Go and put on your blue gown. It's the most presentable, I suppose. Go, child!"

Maria sighed again and left to comply with her mother's wishes. This night might prove to give her a glorious headache, or great diversion. She supposed it was all in how you looked at it.

Several hours later, she was sitting at the table, silently observing the newcomers to Lucas Lodge. Seated next to Mr. Bingley's left, was a Mr. Townsend: truly a blond Adonis if there ever was one. Maria had no interest in any Adonis, although Kitty was staring at him most interestedly. On Mr. Bingley's right was his wife Jane, next to her, her sister Elizabeth, next to her, her husband Mr. Darcy. On Mr. Darcy's right, was Mr. Shipman, another one of Mr. Bingley's friends from London. He was quiet throughout the meal, only speaking when directly addressed. He was also seated almost directly across from Maria, which allowed for much casual observation. He had a tall, thin frame, thick curly brown hair, brown eyes and a wide mouth. He seemed pleasant enough, she thought. His sparse replies were always pleasant and cheerful, and he seemed to enjoy the company.

Mrs. Lucas and Mrs. Bennett had been steadily addressing Mr. Townsend; Maria supposed he was the richer of the two, as well as being better looking.

"Mr. Townsend, Mr. Bingley informs me that you are fond of music," Mrs. Bennett said.

"Why, yes, madam, I am overtly fond of music. Especially the pianoforte; I always appreciate superb talent." Mr. Townsend replied with an easy grin.

"My daughter Mary is quite devoted to the pianoforte," Mrs. Bennett said in a confiding tone. Maria tried to hide a laugh. Mary was well enough as far as looks go, but a person more determined to remain unmarried Maria had never met. Mr. Townsend, however, did not know this. He turned his brilliant smile upon the girl in question. "Miss Mary, I would be delighted to hear you play," he said, "if everyone here will be so accommodating." There were general grunts of assent throughout the room, and Mary, without so much as glancing at her petitioner, rose from the table and made her way to the pianoforte.

As everyone else arose, Maria thought, Ah, now we'll hear the gossip about the young gentlemen. She casually took a chair in the drawing room near her mother and Mrs. Bennett, who were, predictably enough, discussing that very thing.

"Have you ever seen a more agreeable young man than that Mr. Townsend?" Mrs. Bennett exclaimed. "He seems most obliging and honorable," Mrs. Lucas agreed. "And has five thousand a year! Can you imagine? Oh, if only…" her words trailed off as she took notice of Maria. "Don't you find Mr. Townsend most agreeable, Maria?" she asked her daughter.

"I suppose," Maria answered. "I have not taken enough notice of him to form a concrete opinion. The other gentleman seems most agreeable as well," she added, feeling obliged, in some way, to not leave him out of the mothers' discussion.

"Oh, yes, yes," Mrs. Bennett said vaguely, waving her hand. "He seems admirable enough, I suppose. He certainly did not contribute much to the conversation. Maybe he has no taste for country society," she said condemningly.

"Or perhaps he is just uncomfortable with those he is not better acquainted with," Maria offered. Mrs. Bennett harrumphed her agreement as the object of their discussion approached, accompanied by Mr. Bingley.

"Mrs. Lucas, Mrs. Bennett, Miss Maria, might I present to you Joseph Shipman? He has been my good friend for many years." Polite introductions were made, and Maria couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be a glimmer of amusement behind Mr. Shipman's eyes as he cheerfully underwent an interrogation by her mother and Mrs. Bennett. Mr. Bingley, agreeable as ever, made excuses for his other friend. "Townsend is completely immersed in your daughter's playing, I daresay, Mrs. Bennett! He shall not be drawn away!"

Mrs. Bennett preened at this. "Well, my Mary has always had a remarkable talent for music, Mr. Bingley…"

Maria stopped listening as Mr. Shipman took a seat beside her. "I hope you don't mind," he said. "But would you be so kind as to help me with everyone in attendance, Miss Maria? I've had many introductions so far, but I'm horrible with names." He smiled at her, a crooked smile that made her think he was up to some mischief.

"Of course, sir." She said, feeling at ease with the friendly young gentleman. "That couple standing over there? That's Mr. Darcy, I assume you know him already." When he nodded, she went on. "That's his wife, Elizabeth. Everyone was very surprised when they got married, for they seemed to despise each other. But I've never seen a more happily married couple, have you?" she looked at him. "No," he said seriously. "They seem perfectly content. And you also have a married sister?"

"Oh, yes. Charlotte is over there, by the window. That's her husband Mr. Collins. He's the vicar at Rosings Park. He considers the opinion of Lady Catherine DeBourgh very vital, indeed. Her approval is sought above all else." She realized what she was saying and tried to correct it. "That is to say, I don't think badly of Mr. Collins, he is a very well-intentioned man, I suppose—" He laughed and held up a hand. "No explanations necessary, madam, I have already had the pleasure of an illustrious conversation with Mr. Collins, and I wholeheartedly agree with your observations."

She laughed too, and went on to name everyone in the room for him: Jane he already knew, Mary was playing the piano, Kitty was sitting with Elizabeth now, and her father was talking with Mr. Bennett. She pointed out various other neighbors, including the nefarious Mrs. Michaels and her daughters. Sadly, Mr. Shipman came to the conclusion that Maria shared with her mother: they were quite vulgar indeed.

Later that night, she thought back on the evening. It wasn't so terrible, she thought. Mr. Shipman turned out to be quite jolly. I'm certainly glad Mama doesn't seem to have any inclination toward him, or that would make things decidedly uncomfortable. Yes, she decided, it was going to be quite diverting to have a new friend around, other than Kitty. Mr. Shipman seemed to enjoy my company. Silly, indeed.

The next morning at breakfast her father announced that he had arranged a hunting party for Mr. Bingley and his guests. Mr. Lucas was took great pride in his extensive grounds, and lost no opportunity to show them off. Maria secretly hoped that her father would not embarrass himself in the company of his esteemed guests. He had a tendency to be a little, well, overly boisterous when he was endeavoring to impress important people.

A few hours later, she came down to enjoy a few moments peace in the library with some Shakespeare. She had always had a fondness for Shakespeare. She entered from the side door, which was not the way most people entered, but she liked it: it was nearest to her favorite couch. As she walked toward it, humming a little (for she was in a bright mood that morning), she gasped when a dark curly head poked up over the back of the couch.

"What on earth—Mr. Shipman!" Maria cried, for it was indeed, Mr. Shipman, who was blinking at her in a most surprised manner.

"Miss Lucas! I'm terribly sorry to disturb you, I'll leave at once." He rose and tugged his coat, which had been sort of rumpled, back into order.

"No, you didn't disturb me, I just thought… weren't you out hunting with my father?" He smiled in a way that made Maria think he had some sort of private joke with himself. "My dear, haven't you noticed it's been raining heavily for a good hour and a half?"

Of course she hadn't. "Why I—no, I hadn't. Where have the other gentlemen gone to then?"

He gave a small sort of grimace. "Congratulating each other on being kings of the world in your father's study, I imagine." Then he looked at her, eyes wide, as if he had just noticed exactly to whom he had been speaking. "Pardon me, I—I mean, they've gone to have some port and talk politics, but I was up very late last night dealing with some urgent, ah, business, so I begged permission to rest here awhile. You don't mind, do you?"

Maria smiled. "No, of course not. It's not my library. Don't let me disturb your rest, I just came to get a book."

"Ah. Which?"

"Pardon me?"

"Which book were you getting?" he leaned back against the bookshelf, looking completely at ease. Maria suddenly felt decidedly uncomfortable.

"Ah… Shakespeare. I hadn't decided specifically yet."

"Always a commendable choice. Poetry or prose?"

"Actually, I'm in quite a Macbeth mood, I've decided," Maria said airily, deciding to not let this charming young man let her feel awkward.

"Macbeth?" he asked, smiling a little.

"Yes. Are you surprised?" she said, pretending to be offended. He grinned, playing along. "Quite. It's not often I meet young girls who would rather read about murder plots and battlefields than marriage and balconies. You wouldn't prefer Romeo and Juliet? I'm sure your father has an excellent copy…"

"He does, to be sure. And I enjoyed both. Is that so strange? Maybe you have not met many young women, sir." She said, eyes twinkling.

He looked at her strangely. "Indeed," he said. Then, frowning a little, he turned around and stared up at the shelves.

"I didn't mean to offend you, sir, I was being… silly." she said carefully. Oh, how she loathed that word, but she was more worried about upsetting Mr. Shipman to care overmuch.

He turned around, the lopsided grin in full evidence. "Oh, not at all," he replied. "You are quite right. Of the few young women I have had acquaintance with, most did not share your affection for reading. I think you are quite refreshing." He continued to look at her strangely, which made her cheeks burn with embarrassment but also feel strangely flattered.

"Thank you, I suppose," she said, and looked away from his gaze.

He started to laugh. "I've embarrassed you, I'm terribly sorry." Maria looked at him skeptically.

"You don't look it," she said smartly, hoping to exact a little revenge for her burning cheeks. But this only seemed to amuse him further.

"My dear Miss Lucas, I find you exceedingly diverting. Will you do me the honor of walking around the grounds with me after it dries a little?" Maria glanced at the window. Yes, it had stopped raining; the sun was shining most determinedly.

"I—thank you, Mr. Shipman, that would be very nice." She didn't know what else to say. She always seemed to end up acting most improper around him, as if they had been good friends for many years, instead of brand new acquaintances.

"Splendid. How does tomorrow sound? I'm afraid I have some business in town tonight that requires my attention."

"That sounds very well, sir, thank you." Maria replied.

"Not at all, Miss Lucas. I'll see you then." With that, he bowed and casually left the room. Maria suddenly felt like she was getting herself into something strange.

Oh well, she thought. At least there will be less of a chance of getting stuck with Mr. Collins. Odious man.

A few minutes later, she walked upstairs with a beautiful red leather copy of Macbeth in her hand. Before she could enter the solitude of her own bedchamber, however, she was accosted by her sister, Charlotte.

"Maria, where have you been? Mama said you were locked up in your room. I've been waiting for over a quarter hour." Charlotte did not look upset. Charlotte never let anything ruffle her feathers.

"I was in the library," Maria said, holding up the book as proof.

"Why were you…?"Charlotte trailed off. "No matter. I meant to discuss a matter with you. Now that you are seventeen, you must realize that Mama and Papa are looking toward you marrying soon." She paused for Maria's response. When there was none, she soldiered on. "They will expect you to act in a manner that would commend a lady. You should also look the part. Mama wishes me to take you into town tomorrow to get a few new gowns. She says she has noticed you looking decidedly dowdy of late."

Maria tried not to be offended. "Why does Mama not take me, if she is so concerned?"

Charlotte pursed her lips. "Mama does not care much for town, you know that. Besides, it would bring me great pleasure to spend the day with you. We have not had much time together since I was married."

Maria sensed a sort of resigned sadness in Charlotte. While she knew Charlotte had never been a romantic sort, in fact she had almost been mercenary in regard to her future; Maria could not help but wonder if she was very unhappy with Mr. Collins. Did Charlotte regret her decision? It would be most improper to ask, even among sisters, and she and Charlotte had never been close.

"That sounds lovely, Charlotte. I have grown very weary of my sad wardrobe. And with the Bingleys in town, there is sure to be a crush of parties soon." The thought of several new gowns was exciting. She hoped there would be a green one. She had always loved green.

Walking down the streets of Brighton with Charlotte the next morning, Maria decided that she regretted never getting to know her sister very well. They chatted amiably as they went from shop to shop, and Maria was having a very nice time.

"What did you think of Mr. Bingley's friends?" Charlotte asked when they were discussing the dinner party.

"They both seemed very nice," Maria said, looking in the window of the milliner's shop.

"Yes," Charlotte replied. "That Mr. Townsend was very handsome, don't you agree?"

"Yes, I suppose he was. Mr. Shipman was very nice looking as well," Maria said, defending her new friend.

"Ah, yes, he was. Very quiet, don't you think? Although you have always preferred tall, dark, and mysterious over blond and charming."

Maria blushed. "Whatever do you mean, Charlotte? I never said I preferred Mr. Shipman." She did, of course.

"Nothing, my dear, don't take offense. I was only remarking on the fact that you two seemed to be on good terms after dinner."

And she didn't even know about the library. "He is very amiable. I did like him very much. I did not talk to Mr. Townsend, however, so I cannot truly say I prefer one over the other. This is all very silly anyway. They are friends of Mr. Bingley; they aren't here to court me! You and Mama shouldn't make such a fuss."

"I think you underestimate your charms, my dear sister," Charlotte said knowingly. "I think Mr. Shipman was quite taken with you."

Maria just snorted, thinking it far too ridiculous for reply.


	2. Something Vague

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the ones I made up :-).

OK, this was my first fanfic, so I really hope you guys like it. In the last chapter, however, I noticed a couple of mistakes... I referred to the Lucases as Mr. and Mrs. instead of Lord and Lady, which is what I'm pretty sure I remember from the book. Also, I have Maria and Charlotte shopping in Brighton, when they would have shopped in Meryton, which was the closer town. Just small things, but it bugged me. Thanks for reading, and please review! This chapter is alot shorter, but I like the way it ended so I just left it.

* * *

"Have you known Mr. Bingley long?" Maria asked Mr. Shipman as they wandered through the garden at Lucas Lodge that afternoon.

He nodded. "Quite a few years, actually. My mother was the best of friends with his mother when they were growing up, so we were often thrown together in company."

"How did you happen to join him here at Netherfield?"

"Well," he replied, "Recently I've helped him with some business, and he invited me here as his thanks."

"That was very kind of him." Maria said, looking at the ground. She was finding it hard to concentrate on a conversation. Charlotte's words from that morning were fresh in her mind. That's silly, she told herself. Just forget she said anything and pay attention before you look like a ninnyhammer!

"Miss Lucas?" She looked up. Mr. Shipman was looking at her expectantly.

"I'm… sorry?" she stammered.

"I said, are you well acquainted with Mrs. Bingley?" He asked. "Oh," she replied, "Not so very much. Jane and Elizabeth were so much older. I mostly spent time with Kitty and Lydia, their younger sisters."

"What about the other Bennett girl, the one who so played the pianoforte to Harold's liking?"

"Harold, sir? Do you mean Mr. Townsend?" she asked.

"Oh, yes of course, forgive me." He smiled at her sunnily.

"Well, Mary is very nice, but she's not much fun. At least, she spends most of her time reading Fordyce's sermons."

She was appalled when he started to laugh. "I don't mean to say that Fordyce's sermons are not a commendable way to spend the day! It's just that, well, you can only improve yourself so much before it's time for a good laugh."

He was grinning. "Sir, you are laughing at me!"

"No, no," he said between chuckles. "You are absolutely right. People take themselves too seriously."

"Yes, indeed! That is exactly my opinion on the matter." Maria said, pleased.

His forehead crinkled in thought. "Do you think there is such a thing as too much laughter, Miss Lucas?" He looked at her.

"Well," she said, "I suppose you shouldn't laugh at another's expense—too much, that is. And one should always know when to be serious. But isn't laughter one of the best things in the world!"

He smiled. "Yes, indeed it is."

They walked along in happy silence for a few moments. Thinking about their conversation, Maria asked, "What kind of business do you help Mr. Bingley with, sir?"

He laughed. Is he blushing? Maria thought.

"Just the ordinary dull kind of business. You know the sort." He answered vaguely.

Maria did not know, but she sensed he would rather not talk about it. Immediately her curiosity was aroused. Why did he not wish to speak of it? Was it some sort of dishonest business? Surely this amiable young man would not be involved in anything untoward. And Mr. Bingley! He would never do anything shady if his life depended on it.

No, Maria thought, it must be something else. Perhaps it was some kind of government business, the highly secretive confidential kind. Maybe Mr. Bingley was buying a silk farm in India! Was silk production done on farms? She didn't know. But Maria had always wanted to visit India.

Now she was determined to find out what sort of "business" Mr. Shipman was involved in. This could turn out very interesting, indeed, Maria thought.


	3. An Innocent Visit

A new chapter. I haven't gotten many reviews :-(. Please review and tell me what you think!! Suggestions and criticism would be nice... and I wouldn't say no to some compliments either. ;-)

keleeyan, June, and anti-botox: thanks for your praise! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Again, it's not very long, sorry about that. The next one will be longer, I promise!

* * *

Two days hence she walked to Longbourne, hoping against hope that Elizabeth or Jane would be there. When she was ushered into the family parlor, she was delighted to see Jane at the settee, sewing and chatting with Mary. 

"Hello, old friends!" she said cheerfully.

"Hello, Maria dear! How are you?" Jane asked in her sweet way.

"I am exceedingly well, thank you," she replied. "I haven't seen you all since the dinner party! I hope you all enjoyed yourselves."

"Quite so. It was a lovely party. Charles was so gratified that you and your parents made his guests so at home."

How obliging of Jane to bring up the very subject she wanted to discuss! But then, Jane had always been a most obliging girl.

"It wasn't such a hardship, I assure you! His friends had beautiful manners; they were all quite amiable." Maria answered. She decided to just come right out and say it.

"I spent some time with Mr. Shipman yesterday," Maria offered. "He was very amiable, indeed. What is it that he does for Mr. Bingley?"

Jane shook her head. "I don't know. I know that they have known each other for a very long time, and that Charles holds him in the highest esteem. He is often with us, and makes for very pleasant company, I assure you."

"Indeed," Maria said nonchalantly, hoping to urge Jane into revealing more.

Jane frowned a little. "I do know that he helped Charles out of some trouble not long ago, but it was nothing very serious, he assured me. However, he did seem extremely gratified to Mr. Shipman."

"Hmm," Maria replied.

"Mr. Townsend was very pleasant as well, don't you think?" Mary interjected suddenly. Both Maria and Jane looked at her in surprise. Jane recovered first.

"Oh yes, he is a very kind man," she answered. "if perhaps a little wild. Oh, nothing like—" she lowered her voice, "_Wickham_, but he is known as something of a man-about-town. He is very popular."

The mention of Wickham brought Lydia to Maria's mind. She didn't think of her often now that she was gone, and it seemed to have a calming effect on Kitty, which Maria appreciated. Her absence also seemed to have drawn Mary out of her shell a little, if her response to Mr. Townsend's attention was anything to be referred upon.

Maria couldn't help it. She had to tease Mary, just a little.

"He seemed to pay special attention to you, Mary," Maria said casually.

Mary didn't even blush. "Not as much as Mr. Shipman paid to you," she replied.

Maria did blush, however. Jane seemed to hide a smile. Was her purpose in coming so obvious? "Oh, no, that is. I—" she sounded like a complete idiot.

"How long are the two gentlemen planning on staying at Netherfield, Jane?" Maria fumbled for a different subject.

Jane tilted her head in that sweet way of hers. "For a good while, at least. Charles does not like short visits into the country. And I'm certain he wants his friends to enjoy the full experience. Neither of them is much out of town."

Maria gathered her information while Jane chatted on about how much dear Charles loved the country. Lord, how she could run on!

Well, she thought, I know that he helped Mr. Bingley out of a jam, and that he is never in the country. Either he doesn't have any property outside of London or he never visits it. She suspected the former. He didn't seem the type to let his responsibilities go neglected.

Mr. Bingley likes him enough to invite him to his house for an extended visit, so he must be a good sort. But Mr. Bingley was so kind to everyone! Remember how we all thought his choice of friend in Mr. Darcy was very ill indeed, but he did end up being a good sort.

Then in hit her. Mr. Darcy could be a key. He did not casually place his friendship with anyone, and he seemed to be on very good terms with Joseph Shipman. She would have to find out more from Elizabeth.

She would hunt Elizabeth down the next time she saw her. She was determined to solve this mystery.


	4. I've Got This Letter

Thanks to everyone who's reading this story! please keep reviewing!

* * *

Maria was taking her leave just as Mrs. Bennet and Kitty were returning home.

"Maria! What are you doing here?" Kitty asked in surprise.

"I came to visit. Where have you been?" Maria asked her dear friend.

"Oh, Mama insisted we visit Mrs. Phillips today." Kitty said disdainfully.

"Kitty, you know I have not seen her in an age! Maria, it is lovely to see you. How are your mother and sister?"

"They are well, ma'am. I'll tell them you inquired." Maria dutifully replied.

Kitty then insisted that Maria stay longer, so they could talk, but Maria declined.

"My mother was adamant that I return in an hour," Maria said. "But you could call soon, I daresay. Around three o'clock?"

"I'll be there," Kitty said. "We haven't talked in ages! Not since the dinner party."

"Ah yes," Maria said. "The dinner party."

* * *

As soon as Maria returned to Lucas Lodge, her sister Charlotte stopped her in the foyer.

"Maria, dear, I have the most wonderful news!" Charlotte's eyes were bright with excitement.

"What is it?"

"You are coming to stay with us at the vicarage for a few days! Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy are going to Rosings to visit his aunt. Lady Catherine has finally got over her dislike for Elizabeth, it seems. Anyway, you are to stay with us, and we'll have a grand time together!"

Maria felt a pang at the sight of her sister so excited. Life with Mr. Collins surely was not the most fulfilling life she could have chosen. But Charlotte seemed content; she had never been one for romance and excitement. But still, Maria thought, to settle for the odious Mr. Collins!

"But surely we won't be with the Darcys much," Maria said. "Lady Catherine will not want us there when she is entertaining family."

Charlotte shook her head, "No, I expect we will be at Rosings almost more than we are at home, for Lady Catherine loves to have company when she has guests staying with her. 'The more, the merrier' is her philosophy, I believe."

Maria tried to hide a shudder. Lady Catherine DeBourgh scared her more than any other individual on earth. When she had gone with her father and Elizabeth for their first visit to the Collinses, she had looked forward to meeting such an awe-inspiring personage. But the intimidation soon overcame the admiration, and Maria was quaking in her slippers every time an invitation to Rosings came. Elizabeth, on the other hand, didn't seem to be intimidated at all. Mara admired how she stood up to Lady Catherine's scrutiny, but she knew she could never do the same. She winced at the memory. One day when Mr. Darcy and his cousin had unexpectedly come to visit, they and Elizabeth had moved into the parlor to hear Elizabeth play the pianoforte. Maria had thought it strange that Mr. Darcy, who had seemed to dislike Elizabeth so when they first came to Hertfordshire, seemed to desire her company so then. Now, of course, it all made sense. Maria thought it was quite romantic; imagine! Mr. Darcy being in love with her all the while. But, this situation had left Sir William Lucas and his daughter completely at Lady Catherine's whim, without her dear nephews or the astonishing Miss Bennett to distract her.

"Sir Lucas," Lady Catherine said, looking down her nose at Maria but addressing her father. "Your youngest daughter is certainly a mousy little thing."

Mousy! Maria's eyes bugged out but she dared not speak a word. Her father tried to tactfully recover. "She is shy among such a revered character, my lady. She is not used to so much fine company."

Lady Catherine sniffed. "I daresay she is not. Tell me, child, have you ever been to London?"

"Only a few times, ma'am, when I was much younger. To visit some family." Maria stammered.

"We keep a house in town, but have not had need of it in several years," Sir Lucas interjected. Lady Catherine ignored him.

"Ah, then you have not enjoyed the delights of London as only a young girl can. My daughter, of course, is far too frail for the intensity of the London Season, but you seem to be a robust sort of girl. It would benefit you greatly. It is too bad your family has not the means to give you a season." Sir Lucas turned red, but remained silent.

"Th-thank you, Lady Catherine," Maria wasn't sure what the correct response to this was. Robust and mousy, indeed! Luckily for her, Lady Catherine's attention was diverted by the conversation of her nephews and Elizabeth. Maria sat in agony for the remainder of the evening.

And now she was to be subject to more of the dreaded woman's company!

* * *

Maria digested this news until the afternoon, when Kitty came to visit.

"Kitty, you will never believe what news I have just had!" Maria said as they walked around the gardens outside Lucas Lodge. "I am to stay with Charlotte and Mr. Collins for two weeks! How shall I ever bear it?"

"What dreadful bad luck! I wouldn't be stuck with that odious man for anything. Not that I wouldn't mind dear Charlotte, of course, but oh! Mr. Collins gives me no end if a headache!"

Maria said nothing, only shook her head in self-pity.

"Still though," Kitty continued, "I wouldn't think you'd be so terribly hung up about it. There may be a chance that Colonel Fitzwilliam will visit, after all."

"Oh Kitty, for pity's sake, I do wish you would drop that silly subject. While I might have… admired the Colonel when I visited Rosings with Elizabeth, I certainly don't still! It's been two years! Besides, he was always sort of… thoughtless in his conversation." Maria replied.

Kitty snorted. "But then, so were you!"

Maria laughed and pretended to be offended. "It's perfectly horrid for you to tease me about it. I was violently in love for about a day, and that was the end of it!"

"Oh, but the letter I received was so enlightening! _'Colonel Fitzwilliam is the dearest person! He surely is the smartest man in all of England. And so handsome!'_" Kitty quoted.

"My letter most certainly did not say that! I would never be that insipid! You are too cruel, Kitty." Maria laughed.

"Shall I go fetch it? I keep it for a good laugh every now and then. Maybe I should give it to Elizabeth, so Mr. Darcy may be informed of your designs on his cousin!"

"You are absolutely dreadful! And I don't care if you do, for I am certain my letter said nothing whatsoever incriminating." Maria sniffed.

"Very well, very well," Kitty said, willing to change the subject. "We haven't had a chance to discuss the dinner party yet! What did you think of Mr. Bingley's friends?"

Maria blushed, and hated herself for it. "They seemed very nice."

"Wasn't Mr. Townsend a dream? I think I may be as violently in love with him as you are with Colonel Fitzwilliam!"

"I am not-" Maria stopped herself. She knew it was hopeless to deprive Kitty of her fun on that subject.

"Yes, but didn't he pay an awful lot of attention to Mary? He was quite particular all evening." Maria said carefully. But it didn't seem to bother Kitty overmuch.

"Oh yes, wasn't _that_ a disappointment. But it doesn't signify. He'll discover soon enough that Mary won't have anything to do with him. She never does."

"Don't you think that quite strange though? Why shouldn't she accept attention from such a commendable gentleman?"

"Are you actually asking me to explain my sister Mary, Maria? Surely you know our family better than that." Kitty sighed. "Mary is an enigma to me, as, I am sure, the rest of us are to her."

"Yes, indeed. Anyway, I did not much talk with Mr. Townsend, because of that. But he did seem very amiable."

"The other gentleman, what was his name? Ship something?"

"Shipman," Maria said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh yes. He was nice-looking too, although nothing compared to Mr. Townsend. And he was so quiet! I wonder if he thinks himself above us all, like Mr. Darcy did. La, remember how we all hated him at first!" Kitty laughed.

Maria laughed in return. "Yes, but I don't think Mr. Shipman is anything like Mr. Darcy. In fact, he seems quite the opposite. He has a sense of the ridiculous, which leaves him without an inordinate amount of pride. I think he was just reserved around those he was not well acquainted with."

"Why, you act as if you are old friends! Since when did you become such a judge of character?"

"Oh, he came to visit Papa and he ended up in the library. I stumbled upon him and we had a conversation, then he invited me to walk with him here in the garden the next day. He is a very agreeable man."

"Mmm, I see," Kitty replied, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "_Very_ agreeable to Miss Maria Lucas!"

Maria elbowed her in the ribs. "I see you are insistent on being ridiculous today, and there's no chance of serious conversation."

Kitty snorted. "Do we ever have serious conversations? We are both ridiculous, Maria, you just have to accept it."

The two girls laughed and continued their not-so-serious conversation for a good half-hour.

* * *

There's not a whole lot of story development, I know, but I had to bring Kitty in. She and Maria have hilarious conversations in my head. ;-)


	5. a note

You guys… don't give up on me as yet another unfinished fanfic! My laptop got fried in a lightning storm and now my internet time is very rare indeed.

I've got some more plot in my head, it just might take it a while for it to make it to the computer screen.

Thanks so much for supporting and reading my story. Maria Lucas isn't done yet!


End file.
